


Little Prince (FemBruce/maleDiana)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [34]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Baby Terry McGinnis, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Wayne Loves Children, Caring Batfamily (DCU), Comfort, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Female Bruce Wayne, Female Bruce Wayne loves Terry, Female Bruce Wayne misses Terry, Genderbending, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne Have a Good Relationship, Male Diana (Wonder Woman), Male Diana loves his wife and son, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Terry McGinnis is Terry Prince, batfam, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Requested -Could you do Fem Bruce X Male Diana married with a baby?
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Series: DC Rule 63 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Little Prince (FemBruce/maleDiana)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iam1guest1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam1guest1989/gifts).



Daniel's P. O. V 

After I joined the Justice League I met Batwoman, she gave a demeanor of a brooding nature, stubbornness and arrogance. I had my experience with such. I met Brianna Wayne, she seemed to be a playgirl as people would say, and charismatic. Though overtime I saw a woman in pain and needing to be healed. She's radiant, kind, and wise. She is a wonderful mother and person though if asked she would quickly deny it. Our trust grew into a friendship, then to something more. We've been married for 4 year's and have a beautiful son Terrence Wayne Prince. He's only a month old. I walk to our room seeing my wife sitting on the rocking chair. With Terrence in her arm's nursing. I softly smiled she's beautiful, so beautiful. Brianna, looked at me her eye's swollen from lack of sleep. I frowned knowing she's in desperate need of sleep. I knelt down and gently ran my knuckles down her soft face. 

"Gotham?" she asked 

"is still standing don't worry" 

I gently touch my son's cheek he's my whole world, I love him so much. As he finished nursing I pick my son up and burp him. Brianna moved her brawl back and shirt straight. I laid him in his crib called a co-sleeper crib, that was by the bed on Brianna's side. 

I move his small blanket on him "sleep well my son" 

I gently smiled and walk to my wife who was standing. I kissed her she deepened this kiss. We parted she ran her hand under my shirt up my abdomen then up my back. She wrapped her arm's around me. It's rare moments we get to feel each other. That morning I woke with Brianna's arm's around me. I hear, cooing Brianna moved off of me. We both look seeing Terrence awake. I chuckled and picked my son up. He touched my face and smiled. I could never get used to seeing that smile. He looks at Brianna and touches her lips 

"hello, Terrence" she says softly 

He laid on Brianna she smiled and kissed his face. He cooed in response. 

Brianna's P. O. V 

My first night out on patrol it was nice but, I miss Terrence so much. I miss my little baby boy. I move my wrist and type on my holographic computer. I look at pictures of my son. I feel the urge to be with him. I text Alfred wondering how he is. Alfred responded that he was fine and had just fallen asleep. As morning came near we went home. I went to my bedroom not bothering to take any of my uniform off. I slowly walk in and see, Terrence. I walk to the crib. He's awake, cooing at me holding his small toy. He held my finger 

"hello, my little Prince" 

I gently smiled and held him. He reached for my ear on my cowl. I took my cowl off. I sigh deeply feeling the weight of guilt of leaving him, disappear. I kiss his little face. Daniel, walked in and chuckled. 

"someone missed their mother" 

He kissed my neck and wrapped his arm's around me from behind. 

Daniel's P. O. V 

The next day Brianna at work. I sat on the couch holding Terrance in the study. He laid his head in the crook of my arm. He held my fingers and tried to suck on them. Damian, walked in

"Terrence, step Father" 

"hey, Dami did you do your homework?" 

"tt it was child's play" 

"speaking of child can you hold Terrance I have to go to get your little brother's bottle and feed him" 

"tt, I'm more than capable of caring for a baby"

"thank you" 

I gave Terrance to Damian I walk to my bedroom. I went to the diaper bag and grabbed a bottle. I walk back to the study and hear Damian talking. I peep my head in and see, Damian reading out loud to Terrance. My heart melts, I walk in Damian swiftly shut his mouth. 

"thanks Damian" 

"tt" 

I picked my son up and sat on the couch. I fed him the bottle. He sucked, for a while. I hear footsteps and see Dick 

"hey guy's" he says plopping on the chair 

"hello Grayson" I said 

He looked at Terrance. 

"man he's way too cute" 

"I know" 

Before I knew it all the kid's found their way into the study. 

Brianna's P. O. V 

Months later our 5th wedding anniversary. Daniel and I went on our first night without the children. With my black dress on Cassandra, Barbara and Stephanie insisted on doing my hair and makeup. After they finished I realized they did not do bad in fact I liked it 

"well done, Girl's" 

"was not expecting that thanks Brianna" Barbara said 

Stephanie, clapped "yay!" she exclaimed 

I walk out of the bathroom seeing Dick holding Terrance. Damian, walked in with Titus 

"tt"

"Damian, Titus" 

"Mother" 

I gently smiled to Damian he smiled back. Daniel, walked in with Jason. 

"found a little Bird-Y" Daniel said

"Jason" I said softly 

"hey" he mumbled 

After years of conflict between Jason and I we've finally healed. Though it's still hard at time's. 

Tim, walked in "I'll make sure they don't catch the Manor on fire again" 

"thank you" I said 

"oh, come on it wasn't that bad" Dick defended 

"Brianna, are you ready my love?"

"I am Prince" 

I held Terrence and kissed his head. We bid our goodbyes and left. Daniel and I sat on the chairs at a table. It was a elegant setting in a private room. I enjoy this it's nice having Daniel all to myself. Though I can't help but miss the kid's. 

"I miss them too" 

"my apologies I know this is our night and I should be enjoying it" 

He moved his hand to mine and held it "it's alright, Darling"

"I love you, Prince"

"I love you too, Darling"

Brianna and I rented a honeymoon sweat for a few hour's. Afterwards we went on patrol and then home. It was a great date. She parked the bat-mobile. We both got out I kissed her deeply. We parted she gently smiled. She takes my breath away every time she smiles. We went to the living room all the children asleep. Cassandra holding Terrance. Brianna smirked at me she grabbed my collar walking to our room

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
